nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Collecting Ingredients 5/29/14
'''Participants''' ''Haruno Shadow, Yazuka Hyuga, Isamu Kaguya'' '''Title: Collecting Ingredients''' Guest_IRoyHarperI: - It was a few hours after Yazuka's encounter with the newly promoted Genin, Meek Kaguya, a 12 year old Genin who was quite very skilled in the arts of Kenjutsu. After Yazuka won that match, he had some minor injuries which he went to Amegakure Medical Centre to get treated. In there, Yazuka was formed about how he would go to a mission with two other Genins. One which was Haruno and One which was a Kaguya. After Yazuka was treated by having his right-arm bandaged and adviced to keep himself cautious when sparring, Yazuka made his way back home where he would change his royal hyuga kimono to his more casual ninja clothes. Yazuka was seen wearing the Hyuga white robe, black shinobi pants and equipped with his pouch which has ninja acessories such as kunais and etc. With that, Yazuka made his way to the gates. As Yazuka made his way to the gates, he saw no one there. With that, he assumed that the genins were making their way too the forest. As Yazuka was strolling to exit Amegakure and head to the village, he was thinking about how he could learn the arts of Kenjutsu as it interested him. His little brother, Tetsuo could always assist him and train with him in the arts of Kenjutsu.- Guest_WolfDragonGuardian: Shadow had been waiting outside the village. He was currently sitting along a road with his eyes closed, balaclava on, and sitting in a cross legged position. His breathing was steady, shallow, and collected. His arms rested on his knees as he was meditating, collecting his thoughts, and just enjoying the peace and quiet of his surroundings. He couldn’t go running, or pull any pranks, so he decided to sit, stay, and just enjoy the quiet. At least while it lasted. He’d been given an assignment as of yesterday, despite still being in the middle of recovery. A concern he didn’t voice because he was expected to do a mission, and so, would follow it. He’d been in the shade of a tree, and hadn’t moved the entire time, practicing the art of hiding in plain sight. Seeing, but not being seen. His ear slightly twitched, and his gauntleted hand curled ever so slightly as a reflex to drawing one of his Kunai. His all black attire, including balaclava, vest, gauntlets, boots, shirt and pants, blended with the tree well, but he wouldn’t try putting it past one of the other nin. He sighed quietly as he saw another nin apparently arrive next to the gates, hearing him walk out as Shadow was sitting there. So Shadow decided to stand, and calmly step from the shade of the tree, glancing to his left as he saw the black apparition that was following him around. But he paid him no mind as the others wouldn’t see him, no one ever did. Some told him it was just his mind, but the dreams he had were so vivid, the voice was so real. There was no way that it wasn’t, that thing was just as real as Shadow. He lightly touched the other nin’s shoulder, speaking from under his balaclava. His white eye patch was currently the only piece of white on him. “I am Shadow, you are leading us?” His posture while erect, was also very relaxed, which Shadow was doing his best to keep being that he’d been told that too much stress would cause more damage than before. The stitching on his balaclava would hint at what had happened, of course, a lone Genin standing his ground against a half ton grizzly wouldn’t be idle news either. He hoped not to hear forty different questions about it. skagx: Isuma kept walking on down the path...or atleast alongside it. His mind was calm, and his gaze was focused, a face of no emotion upon a body with a stature of pure dominance. He may have been just a genin but his appearance could at the least pull off a chuunin. He was built more than the average genin, taller, and probably faster too. Though, his face of no emotion showed no specific age since most of it was covered by either his shirt or his hair. Looking around, he would notice two genin standing at the gets. He rolled his eyes at them delaying. He wouldn't let them hold him back so he began to speed up the pace by taking to the trees. So, he would hop up and grab onto it and from there he'd pull himself up onto the branch right before pushing off of it with his feet. When the incoming branch came up he grabbed onto it and immediatly launched himself up onto the next and pushed off as soon as he was stable. He would continue this process, not caring if they couldn't keep up. All he had to do was gather some meat from an animal and collecting venison wasn't very hard as long as you could keep up with the deer that is... He then stopped once he got to a certain distance, so he would climb higher into the tree to look around while still being hidden so he wouldn't startle the nearby animals in case one would become his target. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka was walking and thinking about the arts of Kenjutsu, Yazuka came up with a idea. Yazuka thought about how he could combine his Kenjutsu with Taijutsu. Make a name for it somewhat like: " KenTaiJutsu." . As he continued to think about this, Yazuka felt a small tap to his back. In a instant he turned around to see a Genin much smaller then him, his apperance full black including him wearing a balaclava. As Yazuka was asked a question he simply replied.- " I am part of the mission but I am not leading it.."- He would say.- " I guess the other guy must have taken his way so let's get going."- The young Hyuga Genin said and picked up his pace a bit. Seeing a male with white hair, Yazuka thought it might be the other Genin. To make sure, Yazuka placed his hands together and activated his Byakugan immeditately, the skin against the corner of his tensed and the world going etheral. As the Byakugan was able to see in great distant, he would see a Quite tall ninja which had white hair, hopping to the trees. In a instant, Yazuka knew it was a Kaguya.- " C'mon.. let's catch up to the guy who decides to go without us."- He said chuckling and started running towards the trees.- Guest_WolfDragonGuardian: Shadow nodded as he acknowledged the other nin's answer, and started walking with him. However, when he started running, the genin sighed and just walked a little faster. He still couldn't run, well, wasn't supposed to run, which was bad. That meant that if trouble arrived, he was screwed, so he decided to keep his pace, and his eyes alert. As he moved, he spotted some of the herbs that were nearby, and on the list so he casually walked over and grabbed them, stuffing them in a pouch. He then moved from bush to bush, collecting the needed plants and herbs on the list, but he could tell something was off. Something, wasn't right. But he kept his eyes up. It would take him a while to get to where the other two were at because he could only fast walk. skagx: He continued looking around for an easy kill on prey. After a while of worthless searching he noticed the two people finally catch up with him. 'It's about damn time they show up.' he thought to himself as he looked at them. He could tell something was hiding in the shrubs but he decided to crouch down on the branch he was perched on and wait to see what was hiding in it. He would draw three of his senbon however. He then would load his other hand with three senbon as well. He then would croutch as he slid to the bottom of the branch but still hidden by the leaves as he hung upsidedown. He gave a quiet sigh as he watched. Luckily the branch he was on was still high up even for being on the bottom of it. If he need to act immediatly, he could just simply flip off of the branch and whip his senbon at what ever attacks them. He then slightly turned his head to add the other of the group to his pereffrial vision. 'now...which one of you will investigate what it is...or are neither of you bozos noticing it?' he asked himself as he thought in his head. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka was running, he would stop by to pick up berries and herbs as they were required from the list he was given by the Owner of the Ramen Shop which Yazuka went before he made his way too the Amegakure Gates. As he was picking up the berries and herbs, placing it to his pouch, he will occasionally look back too the other Genin knwon as Shadow to see how he was managing.- " Come on, hurry up! You can walk a bit faster then that.. or even jog!"- He would yell, picking the berries and jogging off softly as not just too catch up with the Kaguya Kid, but also for excercise to keep his stamina as strong as ever. However, trouble appeared. As Yazuka was jogging, he saw something moving in the shrubs. As Yazuka went closer to the place, Yazuka used his Byakugan to see through the shrubs to see what it was.- " Oh no.. It's a..- " and then it appeared. A wolf came out of the shrubs, barking to Yazuka. The Hyuga could have made a run for it, calling for help or he could have fought the beast all by himself. However, emotional experiences triggered Yazuka. He could remember when he was a toddler, having been bitten by a beast before. He also remembers how his former deceased friend, Nakara also saved him from this. All of this came too Yazuka at once which made him stand and shocked. However, a few seconds later he regained his conscious back. With that, Yazuka then stepped a few metres back and started crying for help.- " Someone Help me!"- He exclaimed, watching as the beast came closer to him.- Guest_WolfDragonGuardian: Shadow had been walking toward the other nin when he heard him call out about speeding up. He would have shouted back, if that wouldn't have hurt so bad to do. So he just mumbled under his breath. His fast walking picked up the pace slightly as he moved forward but honestly, he was looking for the herbs they needed, not some bloody deer that he'd have to chase down, and then figure out how to kill in his state. He sighed as he kept walking forward, maintaining his pace so as not to put a strain on himself and do even more damage to himself. So he'd been walking calmly forward when all of a sudden, he saw a very large, and seemingly very angry wolf approach from a bush and start moving towards him in a menacing fashion. This caused Shadow to make his pace get up a little quicker, and before long he was about to pass the other nin when the black apparition made his move. Shadow stopped visibly as his only eye shut and he whimpered slightly. But from his eyes, the blackness drove forward, entering his body and taking control. Shadow took second stage as the inner side showed itself, and taking off Shadow's balaclava, revealing his still not fully healed scar, and eyepatch. His face was emotionless as he took a couple steps in front of the other nin, staring at the wolf dead in the eye, showing no anger, aggression, or fear. Just the look of one beast to another. He took a knee to maintain the gaze, and keep his eyes level with the wolf. He didn't say a word, just stared. skagx: He stood in the tree quietly as he looked through all of the branches and leaves. He noticed the wounded man get in front of the wolf as if it was nothing. 'You idiot, and you wonder why you're wounded.' He then began to dash from tree to tree, circling the wolf loudly to get it's attention. Once he did have it's attention, he used his speed to look one way and then immediatly got across from that spot and whipped his six senbon out. Two of the six stabbed right through a thin spot on it's leg, another one managed to do the same on the other leg, and the remaining three stabbed into it's thigh. Before it could react in pain, and relatiate he used that distraction to grab the wounded ninja and leap back as far as possible. "Stay out of it, I'm not going to have someone die on my hands you idiot." He spoke as he set him down next to the tree. He then took shelter back into the trees waiting for it to strike at his other partner. Though, the wolf's legs were hurt and in a good spot too since it'd hurt to leap off of it's hind legs now. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka stood completely frozen as the Wolf was approaching to him, Yazuka thought that his hope for help has ran out. That Yazuka will be consumed and made into stew. However, In front of the Young Hyuga's eyes, Yazuka saw the other Genin who couldnt run properly stand infront of him.- " W..What are you doing?! "- He said with his eyes widened.- " That.. Beast.. Will Kill you!!"- He exclaimed, many thoughts in his mind coming one of them inlcuding off where the other genin is. Has he gone off running and deserted both him and Shadow? It would have been catastrophic if he did. However, Yazuka thought wrong and saw the boy with white hair appear out of the trees.- " Dammn.. he is quite tall!"- Yazuka said with great envy as the Kaguya Genin looked more like a chunin. As Yazuka saw the three senbon struck to the wolf, he lets out a small sigh. Then seeing the Kaguya Genin bringing shadow to saftey and then hiding himself behind the trees, Yazuka aassumed that the wolf will start raging and attack at will. To avoid this, Yazuka then ran back with them to hide behind a tree, awaiting for what will happen next.- Guest_WolfDragonGuardian: Shadow was staring at the wolf with same predatory stare it was giving the Genin behind him. It caused the wolf to pause, and regard him with a hint of something different. Apparently it recognized its own look, and when it paused the other Genin struck. He took the three Senbon and hit the wolf at multiple points, mainly the joints, hindering its movement. It snarled as it was hit and when the other Genin dragged Shadow away, he stood up next to the tree, keeping his breathing calm and steady. If it was one thing the animal inside of Shadow understood, it was that beasts like wolves understood their own kind, however, at this point, it was beyond trying to save it. So he drew a kunai, keeping his body relaxed. He then walked forward again, as the wolf snarled and looked back at him. Shadow simply stood, about twenty yards away from the wolf. He then pulled out a second kunai, and without hesitation, launched the first into wolf's left front leg. It connected and caused the wolf to fall over, no longer being able to stand on its own legs. And so, Shadow strode forward calmly. He knelt next to the wolf, which now was trying to reach back to get him, so Shadow simply held his neck down, and slid the kunai into the wolf's heart, putting it out of its misery. He calmly held it there during its dying thrashes, which quickly quieted down. Once that was done, he walked back over to his balaclava, donning it as he sat down and waited for them to be ready to leave. skagx: Once he watched the man ignore his orders and attack the wolf still he sighed and hopped out of the tree. Looking at them he spoke to himself but out loud. "Good work Isamu." he then put his foot on the neck and pushed down, to make all the blood that'd pour out...come out instead of on him as he carried it. Once it was drained of blood he then grabbed it by it's paws [it's front two in one hand and back two in the other], and lifted it up onto his shoulders. It took him a little bit to regain balance with him on it but as he did, he quickly restabalised himself. Hearing another ruffle in the bushes he spoke to them as a leader. "Let's go, we got more than what we came for." He spoke and began to speed up as he went down the trail. Behind them from the bushes, the rest of the pack of seven showed theirself. Each wolf was bigger, stronger, and a hell of a lot more vicious looking than the last one. "Come on guys, let's move." he spoke and hurried up. Plus, even if they were to somehow take them they wouldn't have enough strength to carry them all. The two people with him would most likely have to work together to carry one. So, killing the rest would be wrong and wasteful. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka was hiding behind the tree, he watched as Shadow came out from his place to approach the best once more.- " What is that guy doing?"- He thought, his first impression of Shadow being someone " brave" but yet very " stubborn." . A sigh of relief then escaped out of Yazuka's mouth as Shadow ended the beast's life, glad that he does not have to think about being consumed. As he watched the Kaguya Kid carry the dead wolf behind his back, he nodded to his words and followed behind him, not arguing about him taking leadership. Beside, the Kaguya Kid did help to injure the beast. With this, Yazuka just walked next to shadow, checking his pouch to see if he collected the berries and herbs which he was required. As they were walking, Yazuka saw a pack of wolf which were more vicius looking. Hearing the Kaguya's kid words, he nodded and replied.- " Right behind you."- Which he would increase his pace of walking and just look straight in order for the wolfs not to sense fear and consume him.- Guest_WolfDragonGuardian: Shadow had put on the balaclava and started walking the moment the other two did. He stayed more in back, mainly because he could only fast walk at this point. When he saw the other nin begin to show fear at the other wolves approaching. He wondered at their actions, and then saw the one in front pick up the pace. "Stay calm, the one we killed was the Omega. It's why we are still alive. If you do not give them reason to question your resolve you will not die," He kept his pace as he walked, glancing about at him and seeing the wolves as they were gathering around them. He kept his posture tall as he walked. They wouldn't be attacked, because they were in a group, and had only killed the Omega. So, they'd be able to make it back safely. Shadow then felt odd as he watched the black exit him, and then, the apparition reform outside of him. When he watched it smile and speak to him. "That, was fun, you have my thanks," Shadow just shivered and kept walking. No one ever saw the voices or things in his mind. And this wasn't any different. But it sure didn't make it seem any less real. '''End Results: No injured, all survived, wolf killed. Mission success.'''